<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Moments by Akaashis_lil_Simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865247">Last Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashis_lil_Simp/pseuds/Akaashis_lil_Simp'>Akaashis_lil_Simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Car Sex, Character Death, Cheating, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Overdosing, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashis_lil_Simp/pseuds/Akaashis_lil_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating for the longest time everything was perfect. They moved in together and they even talked about getting married one day and adopting children of their own. Everything was perfect. That was until Iwaizumi had to spend less time at home for work. He always had to work late and Oikawa would wait for him. Iwaizumi forgets their anniversary and leaves Oikawa at home by himself. Oikawa has the great idea to go bring him lunch. But then, he discovers something shocking and heartbreaking but he loves Iwa so much he decides not to tell and keep it all in which causes him to get really sick(mentally) from trying to cope with all this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yall I cried while making this so don't come after me. I was lowkey scared to post this but I did it anyway so please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was waiting at the dinner table waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the shower and come join him for dinner. After a few minutes, Iwa came down and sat at the table smiling at Oikawa. "What is for dinner, Love?" Iwa says while sitting down looking at the plate. "It's just some pasta. I made the sauce from scrap."Oikawa smiled and picked up his fork and ate some of his food. Iwa did the same and felt himself melt into his seat when the food touched his tongue. He smiled and ate more of his food. "Slowly down Iwa-Chan. Don't choke." Oikawa joked after drinking his wine. That made both of the boys laugh.</p><p>Soon after, they finished eating and Oikawa washed the dishes while Iwa put up the leftover pasta. After they cleaned the kitchen, they both headed to bed.  Oikawa woke up at 8:15 AM to see that Iwa was no longer there. He yawned and got out of bed and walked down to the dining room to see a box on the table along with a note. He picked up the note and read it.</p><p>
  <em> Good Morning, love. I know you will probably still be asleep when I drop these off so I wanted to leave a sweet note. Usually, I would make breakfast for you, but today boss needed me to come to work early so I had an old friend of ours make you a sweet treat. Hope you like them! Also, I won't be home til 11 PM so don't wait for me. Just go to sleep. You have a job too. Anyway, I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Iwa-Chan.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa smiled and while reading the note then opened the box to show six doughnuts covered in white and teal blue icing. "Our old team colours~" He helped himself to a doughnut. Hebheard his phone ding so he picked it up to see who had just texted him. He stood in the kitchen with his phone in one hand, and the doughnut in the other.</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Can me and Sugawara-San come over? We also wanna go shopping. </p><p> Oikawa thought before answering. <em>Well, I don't have anything else to do so why not..?</em></p><p><strong>Oikawa:</strong> Sure. I'll just clean up a bit and shower. You can head over now since it takes a bit. just text me when you're on the way sis 😛</p><p><strong>Akaashi: </strong>LOL. Ok. Suga-San is about to pick me up. I'll text you when he is here. Bye Bye!!✌❤🖤</p><p> Oikawa switched off his phone and stuffed the rest of the doughnut into his mouth before cleaning up around the house then heading upstairs to get clothes and shower. </p><p>After Oikawa showered, he put on a white short-sleeved shirt and put a light gray flannel over it before hopping into some black ripped skinny jeans with his white sneakers and glasses. He fixed his hair up and put on chapstick. He sat down on the couch then not even 3 minutes later, he got a text from Akaashi.</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Hey. We're here. I didn't text you before because my phone died and I know Suga wouldn't wanna text because he's driving.</p><p><strong>Oikawa:</strong> No no. It's ok. I'm heading out now!!</p><p>Oikawa got his stuff and the keys. he walked out to see Sugawara's white Tesla sitting in his driveway. He locked the door and smiled walking towards Suga's car.</p><p>
  <em>Today won't be so bad after all huh?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa whined as he struggled to get his phone from under the seat. "Oikawa hurry," Akaashi called out with his arms crossed. "Just leave it. Iwa will be fine!" Suga said standing next to Akaashi who was now on his phone most likely texting Kuroo. "I got it!!" Oikawa smiled happily and waved his phone in the air and closed the door. Akaashi mumbled some smart reply under his breath and Suga face palmed himself. "Why did we decided to invite him. Out of all people." Akaashi looked up from his phone. "It was your idea. I wanted to invite Tsukishima." Suga rolled his eyes and started walking alongside Akaashi.</p><p> Akaashi held the door open for Suga and Oikawa could walk into the mall. After they entered, Akaashi stepped in liking the feel of cold air on his forehead since it was the begging of summer and it was very hot. Suga took a deep breath in taking in the cool air into his lungs; "It feels good to be out again. That virus had us locked up for such a long time!" Oikawa nodded before adding to what Sugawara had said. "I agree. It was horrible not being able to see my friends for almost 2 years. I missed all of you." Akaashi said nothing as the two boys' heads turned towards them. He looked at both of them for a minute or so before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "I guess I missed hanging out with you guys too," he said in a monotoned voice sorta bothered that he got pressured into saying that. But he wasn't lying, he really did miss being with his friends all the time. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p>Iwa sat in his office chair staring at this beautiful lady who wore a red dress, red lipstick, and black heels. Her raven-colored hair brought out her dark brown dark blue eyes. Eyes like you have never seen before. Her face was nicely shaped and she looked very elegant and rich with the pearls and diamonds she had on. Iwa bit his lip. "What does a pretty lady like you want from me, hm?" The lady looked at her black nails then looked up and Iwa before speaking. "I want you. You're rich. Hot. Single...I think...? Everything I'm looking for hun~" Iwa flinched when he heard single and the first thing that came to mind was his beautiful fiancee; Oikawa. He did love Oikawa very much but he could not control his mouth at the moment. "Yea..I'm single." Iwa was shocked by what he had just said but didn't show it. His next move it what really caught him off guard; he placed his hands in his lap and slid off his wedding ring and placed it in a little case. He didn't know what was going on all he knew was that his body was doing its own thing. </p><p>
  <em>What has gotten into me? Did I really just say I was single? Did I really just take off my ring? No. No. This has to be some sort of dream and  I'm about to wake up right now. Please wake up. Please. Plea-</em>
</p><p>Iwa's thoughts were cut off by Daichi walking in. "Hey, I have some files for you to look at. It's for the other sales. People are finally getting their jobs back after that damn pandemic." Iwa clears his throat and laughs a bit. "Yea. When I leave the house now, I feel like I have to get my mask but then I remember that it's all over." Daichi laughed then placed the flies on Iwa's desk then took a quick look at Iwa's hand to see that he didn't have his ring on. He was gonna ask then but thought it would be rude to stay in there and ask stupid questions while he was in the middle of interviewing someone. <br/><br/></p><p>Iwa nodded as Daichi smiled and left. Iwa took one look at the lady who was smirking and him and he knew...he was in DEEP shit. <em>What the hell did I just get myself into?</em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>